wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Mega Man ZX Shippuden Sagas
The List of Sagas from Mega Man ZX Shippuden. List of Sagas Paul Gekko Saga The Konoha Republic has fallen and the birth of the Galactic Eggman Empire has begun. Paul Gekko, Vent and Aile teamed up to form Team Vent and entered the fight with Dr. Eggman. Shinobi Alliance Saga Paul Gekko meets and reunites with Lan and tells the Story about the God Tree from outer space. Paul Gekko and Lan fights Madara Uchiha and the new Akatsuki and the revived Ten Tails in order to stop the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Obito Uchiha Saga Obito betrays Madara Uchiha to save Paul Gekko in the deceased state. Eggman Empire Saga Dr. Eggman plans to use the Generator to freeze the land of Izumo and conquer the Galaxy. Paul Gekko and his friends make their way to stop Eggman and his army. Ten Master Clans Saga Paul Gekko and co. teams up with Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki on fighting and driving off the Eggman Empire from interfering the nine schools competition. Tartaros Saga Paul Gekko and co. fights the Wizard Guild Tartaros and finally starts to live happily peacefully. Friendship Saga Paul Gekko and co. have responsibilities in Shintotropolis. Paul Gekko is now living with his wife and his children. Naruto Uzumaki was unaware that Paul Gekko had found the new origin of Ninjutsu. Dark Gundam Saga The Kasshu Family have created the Ultimate Gundam capable of restoring Dens. Kyoji Kasshu stole the Gundam and taken it to Dens where it would evolve into the monstrous Dark Gundam. Paul Gekko Jr. and co. decided to stop Dr. Eggman from using the Chaos Emeralds to revive the Dark Gundam wipe human life. Grand Finale Saga Paul Gekko and his family are involved in the Two Hundred Years War that was fought between the Asuno Family and the Vagan. The Asuno Family stops the Fight between the Dens Federation and the Eggman Empire. Kiryuin Clan Saga Paul Gekko discovers the secrets of the Life Fibers and it's creator. Ninja Heroes Saga Paul Gekko meets Sonic the Dragon, Tails Anthony Prower and Knuckles fon Fabre and teams up to stop the Eggman Empire and the mysterious man. Mobile Suit Saga The leader from Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha, reunites with PLANT's chairman Gilbert Durandal to discuss the construction of new mobile suits made for the military organization ZAFT. Three of them are stolen by a group called Phantom Pain, which is controlled by the Blue Cosmos terrorist organization. Cagalli's bodyguard Athrun Zala joins ZAFT pilot Shinn Asuka to stop them and Paul Gekko's grandson and the Eggman army kills Lord Djibril and capture the Requiem. Dr. Eggman and Gilbert Durandal then announces the "Imperial Plan", a plan where a person's job or task will be based on their genetics, and the Eggman Empire will have space expansion upon hundreds of planets. True Story Saga Paul Gekko and his family discover the ancient kingdom of Shuigang that contains an ancient Story about the unforgotten Ancient Past. High School Wars Saga Paul Gekko Jr. and his family are involved in the First to Eighth High School Wars. Paul Gekko seeks to end the Great High School Wars. Draglade Saga The President of the Draglade Kingdom is resurrected and plans to take over the Pipe Maze and Dens with the usage of the Chaos Emeralds. Yuki Muto and company have to stop the Evil President or it will be too late. Fairy Tail Saga The Fairy Tail Guild is at War with Heaven Tail. Paul Gekko Jr. and company has to stop the fighting and find out what causes the outbreak. Zygarde Crisis Saga Paul Gekko Jr. and co. have to stop Eggman from stealing the Pokemon from the Pokemon Farming Ranch of Izumogakure. Fire Emblem Fates Saga Izumogakure is involved into a Great War between Nor and Hoshido Kingdoms. Xenoblade Saga Paul Gekko Jr. and company discovered the secrets of Clear Klaus' Past. Karin Kanzuki Saga Karin became friends with Paul Gekko Jr. fighting the Eggman Empire. Great Rival Saga Paul Gekko Junior's son and Tomoe became the best of friends and rivals. Rave Master Saga Asura Gekko and company have to stop the Demon Card from unleashing the Power of the Shadow Stones with the help of the Legendary Rave Master and the Legendary Dragon Warrior. God Tree Saga Asura Gekko's son, Ame and company meets Palutena who learned of the secrets of the God Tree. Ame has to retrieve the God Tree Sapling before the Eggman Empire could get it's hands on it. Aparoid Empire Saga The Aparoids are on the verge of intergalactic conquest. Miwa Tomoe has to sought end the invasion once and for all. Yamata no Orochi Saga Asura Gekko's son, Roger Gekko have to stop Dr. Eggman from using the Pokemon DNA to create the mysterious Ultimate Weapon which was part of "PROJECT: Y.A.M.A.T.A.-N.O.-O.R.O.C.H.I.". Final Battle Saga Having finally the greatest adventures about his children, Paul Gekko is then targeted by Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki who knew the legacy of the Shinobi King is his weakness and decided to end the the sibling's struggle since ancient times and Miwa Tomoe becomes Empress of the Eggman Empire. Category:Saga Lists